


Metamorphosis

by Dogsled, LunaStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Dark!Dean, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Parallels, Stockholm Syndrome, also this is based on an amazing poem by, dogsled - Freeform, green and black motiffs, which i LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Dean holds Castiel captive and the angel struggles to remember the Dean from before. The one he loved.~~He couldn’t remember a time before Dean. Dazed, the angel sighed as he leaned into the demon’s touch, his previous animosity forgotten. He craved the loving touches Dean gave him. They were merely an echo of memories long ago, but it was enough.It had to be enough.





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



> Hello! Just a quick fic heavily inspired by the poem [Precipitation](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/post/170353204756/precipitation) by [Dogsled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled). It was an amazing heart wrenching demon!Dean poem told from the perspective of Castiel. Please go read it before reading this fic seriously it's amazing. 
> 
> This story can be read as a standalone but disclaimer: The whole brilliant green-black motiff was completely Dogsled's idea and the brief dialogue is also from the poem. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this fic.

It was black. Castiel remembered it from a time before, when he felt comfortable in the darkness of the Impala, the seemingly endless void of Dean’s pupils, blown wide in arousal.  
  
“Cas.” His touch was gentle, and the angel couldn’t help the sigh of contentment he let out. It was Dean, the one he loved. The one he was meant to protect.  
  
“Castiel.” This time it was harsher, his voice cold and a sort of distant cruel amusement to it. Dean tugged his hair back and Castiel groaned in pain when it pulled at the wounds he had littered across his face.  
  
Blinking, breathing hard, he looked up into the face of a demon. Dean smirked at him, the demon’s other hand smoothing over the ropes that bound him and hung him from the ceiling. He blinked, and the short moment before he opened his eyes to his reality, he remembered the green of Dean’s eyes. He remembered his smile, his comforting scent and the softness of his voice. He remembered days spent lying in bed, panting and with gentle touches. They way they worshipped each other, fell together.  
  
“Open your eyes.” He obeyed and the resignation in his gaze only made the demon grin victoriously. The once bright soul he’d loved was now a writhing mass of darkness, the beautiful man disfigured and tortured beyond recognition.  
  
“Shhhh…” Dean gave him false comfort, the gentle, mocking touches a far cry from the way the demon had beat him bloody and bruised only hours ago. He winced, trying to lean away from the man when he leaned in and gave him a biting, bruising kiss. The cut on his swollen lip opened up and all he could taste was blood. The cloying darkness seemed to meet his grace, eager to play and to corrupt.  
  
He couldn’t remember a time before Dean. Dazed, the angel sighed as he leaned into the demon’s touch, his previous animosity forgotten. He craved the loving touches Dean gave him. They were merely an echo of memories long ago, but it was enough.  
  
It had to be enough.  
  
“Would you like me to let you down?” The demon asked, his tone deceptively kind. Castiel blinked, the crusted blood itching and irritating. He struggled a little in his bonds, confused as to how he even got here. He remembered green, he remembered Dean’s eyes and then-  
  
And then-  
  
**Black** . They were black but Dean held him so gently. Dean knew what he needed. He hurt him because Castiel wanted it. It wasn’t the human’s fault. Human? Castiel blinked again, moving weakly towards the demon’s embrace as he was untied. He couldn’t feel his body, the numbness of it persistent after hours tied up.  
  
The demon gathered him in his lap, his back to Dean’s chest. Dean gently massaged his broken and bloodied limbs and though he tried to push him away, protesting, the demon continued.  
  
Castiel whimpered, the pain increasing every time Dean pushed his fingers into one of his cuts. The demon gripped him a little harder, a hand flying up to choke him. He gasped, tears welling up as he struggled. Dean laughed, happy that he was helping Castiel but angry that the angel had tried to resist. Yes, that must be what it was.  
  
Dean wasn’t cruel, his laugh wasn’t dark. Dean was green, he was life, he was spring.  
  
There was no reason for Dean to hurt him because he loved him. Dean loved him and everything was going to be fine. Castiel closed his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him as a part of him fought to remember. There was something he needed to do...something….what was it?  
  
There was nothing to do in this situation. He belonged with Dean and if he decided to drag the angel down with him to hell, well, it was where he would stay. Still, he wasn’t supposed to let this happen. Dean was supposed to let Castiel save him.  
  
Was he?  
  
Or was it Castiel that needed saving?  
  
He frowned and Dean leaned down to kiss his lips, using a hand to tilt Castiel’s head up. He melted into it, his resistance fading.  
  
Why was he here? He remembered green, and the color of Dean’s eyes, a color he _knew_. He was here because Dean’s eyes were-

They were-  
  
He opened his eyes, a gasp leaving his lips as Dean pulled back to meet his gaze.  
  
Yes, he remembered now. They were always-  
  
Always.  
  
**Black**.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it. Again, please read [Precipitation](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/post/170353204756/precipitation) and reblog the hell out of it because it's underappreciated. 
> 
> If you liked the story feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos as it helps power my soul less body. Thank you!
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
